The present invention is related to an apparatus for measuring select properties of a moving sheet. More specifically, the present invention is related to an apparatus capable of measuring select properties of a moving sheet, with the apparatus insensitive to the flutter of the sheet and with improved standardization means.
Sensors to measure select properties, such as color, brightness, or gloss, of a moving sheet, are known. One such sensor to measure the color of a moving sheet is manufactured by the MacBeth Division of Kollmorgen Corporation. Typically, such a sensor does not scan, i.e., the sensor is not able to move across the width of the sheet as the sheet is being manufactured. Moreover, such a sensor cannot account for sheet flutter for accurate measurement. These constraints pose two problems: First, the sensor is unable to provide an accurate measurement across the width of the sheet. Secondly, that the sensor cannot account for sheet flutter poses certain limitations in its application of use. Thus, the sensor of the prior art had limitations in its accuracy as well as in its applicability.